theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Guardians of the Republic
''Guardians of the Republic ''was the Sixth Ambush Game. It was the third game hosted by DarthPotato77. Plot The Republic in distress! After a major attack by the Separatists, some of the Republic's major battle plans have been stolen. In order to recover the plans, the Republic sends several different squads to different planets in the outer rim. Soon, the clone squad on the planet Zarbon recovers the plans, and now must cross through the planet's grassy terrain to reach their ships. But after a violent ambush and the destruction of their vehicles, the surviving clones are trapped on Zarbon and now must move fast as they are pursued by the droid army, lead by Dooku's newest assassin Vees Snappa. Believing that all hope is lost, the clones soon come across an old traveler who soon takes command of the squad. Not knowing if the traveler is friend or foe, he still offers the clones a way off the planet. But the most shocking event of all occurs when the old traveler announces that there are traitors among them, and that they'll stop at nothing until all of the loyal clones are dead and the plans fall back into Separatist hands. As they begin their epic journey to the ship that the old man speaks of, will the clones be able to find the traitors? And will they be able to escape the Separatist army as it closes in? The fate of the Republic lies in the balance. Prologue The clone squad sent to the planet Zarbon has retrieved their major battle plans from the Separatists and are now making a speedy getaway. Even after they're sure that they've losted the the droid army and Vees Snappa, jedi master Derrik Alther still orders them to run. But then, suddenly, a blast comes from a hill, killing a clone. The blast came from the droid army lead by Snappa. Although the clones did not expect to be found, they prepared for the worse. Derrik then ordered half of his men to run with the plans while he and the other half held off the droids. Captain Hammer then became the leader of the squad and ordered the men to retreat to the forest. Derrik and the other half of the clones charged toward the Separatists, losing many clones along the way. Derrik clahed with Snappa immediately during the battle. Snappa did prove to be skilled with a lightsaber, but he was no match for Derrik. Determined to even the odds, Snappa ordered his droids to fire on Derrik. After taking several blaster shots to thd waist, Derrik collapsed to the ground but was still able to defend himself with his lightsaber. Snappa then viciously smashed his lightsaber into Derrik's in an attempt to disarm him. Derrik then took another shot to the back. The shock of this made him be easily disarmed by Snappa now. Snappa stabbed him in the back, killing him. As the smoke of the battle cleared, it was revealed that all of the clones were dead. Snappa ordered the droids to find the remaining clones with the plans. While their escape ships had been destroyed, Snappa warned the droids that there were still ways to get off of the planet. Meanwhile, Hammer continued to lead the surviving clones across the plains and to the forest. They soon reached the forest and were able to avoid the Separatists, for now at least. Day 1- A Brotherhood Under Siege One day had passed since the attack on the clone's squad and they all couldn't sleep. After a short break very early in the morning, Hammer ordered the men to continue on. They soon made it out of the forests and crossed through a landscape of plains and hills. Then, suddenly, a large, reptilian creature, a Xenfex, came out from a bush and started hissing at the clones. Hammer and Fox prepared to shoot it when a growling sound was made from the distance, scaring the Xenfex off. The clones then discovered that it was an old man who scared it off. The old man had apparently been following them for the past day and knew everything that happened to them. In order to help, the old man offered to lead the clones through Zarbon to an escape ship. He also announced that there were scum among them, triators that worked for the Separatists and gave their location away earlier, resulting in Master Derrik and other's deaths. The clones had a hard time deciding, but they decided to trust the old man, who prefered to be called Old Guy, in the end. He then lead them through Zarbon and told them to start discussing who they thought was scum, which they did. Towards the end of the days the clones camped out in another forest. By the actual end of the day, the clones had reached a conclusion to execute Captain Lock. Lock then bid farewell to Load, and was executed by Hammer, who was hesitant to do so. The clones then all went to bed that night to get their rest. Day 2- Welcome to Death Watch During the night, Comet was wondering the forest for a late night snack. He was followed by a figure in Mandalorian armor. The figure then used his jet pack to prepell himself into the air and drop an anvil on top of Comet. Comet was not able to say anything because of the shock and the fact that the anvil was crushing his lungs. The figure then aimed a gun at Comet and fired, welcoming him to Death Watch. It was later revealed in the morning that Lock was scum and Comet was a loyalist. Old Guy then told the clones to continue on their journey to the ship. As they moved on, they found an animal, a large bird creature, dead on the ground. It had one of the poisnous apples in its mouth so it obviously killed itself. But the clones didn't know why. They then followed its tracks to a small farm owned by two Zarbonians, Maria Vedge and her son Tato Vedge. After some deliberation, Maria decided to let Old Guy and the clones stay in one of the animal pens for the day as shelter. The clones continued to discuss who to vote off that day. By the end of the day though, they had decided on Rex. Right when Hammer was about to execute him, Tato interveaned. He said that they shouldn't execute their own brothers, but Hammer pulled the trigger, killing Rex. Day 3- Sacrifices are Made Hammer and Old Guy get the clones up early in the morning and leave the farm. They then thank Maria for her hospitality, but Tato doesn't say anything because of what the clones did the night before. The clones then leave, but the Separatists are gaining on them. Snappa and the droids then find the farm. Snappa interogates Maria in order to find where the clones are, but gets nothing from her so he kills her. He then leaves the farm with the rest of the droids, leaving Tato all alone now. Meanwhile, the clones discover that the Death Watch soldier was actually Sparker. The droids, lead by Snappa, then arrive and a battle between the three groups begins. Splosive dies in the beginning of the battle and Gree later follows. A speeder, with another Death Watch soldier on it, then pulls up. Sparker tries to hop on but Cody blocks his way. Sparker defeats Cody in battle and shoots him in the chest several times, killing him. Sparker then escapes with the Death Watch soldier. The surviving five clones and Old Guy then retreat, barely escaping the droid's grasp. Old Guy then tells the clones to discuss again. By the time they were done discussing, the clones had decided to vote off Commander Wolffe. Right when they were about to prepare to execute him, they were attacked by a pair of commando droids. The clones and Old Guy all had to split up. The droids, though, went after Wolffe. Wolffe then tripped down a hill, losing his blasters and helmet along the way. Right when the droids were about to shoot him, Hammer shot them down. Hammer then prepared to execute Wolffe. Wolffe interveaned, saying that he now got what Tato was saying earlier and that they shouldn't kill each other. But Hammer still fired. Old Guy then told the other s to find shelter for the night. Day 4- Heroes Fall It was revealed by Old Guy the next day that Wolffe was a loyalist. Hammer was crushed by this, him having to execute Wolffe, but the other clones still tried to cheer him up. Tato soon caught up with the clones after following them for an entire day. The surviving 4 clones, Old Guy, and Tato, then moved on through the plains, knowing that the ship was getting close. By the end of the day, they had all decided to execute Load. But when they were about to, he ran off. Not only that, but Tato was gone too. Conlusion- True Guardians By the time the clones and Old Guy caught up to Load, they discovered that he met up with the droid army, lead by Snappa. They had also burned the escape ship. After Load ran away, Old Guy told the other clones to go after him, saying that he could handle himself. He then revealed that he was a jedi all along. After doing this, Old Guy began to duel with Snappa. Meanwhile, the clones got into a fist fight with Load. Load then ran up a hill and ate an apple, saying that killing them all would be as easy as eating the apple. But the apple was one of the poisonous fruit, so Load died shortly after. Old Guy began to gain the upper hand in his duel against Snappa. Snappa then ordered his droids to shoot Old Guy, just like he did for them to shoot Derrik. But the remaining clones, Hammer, Fox, and Beserker, came into to stop the droids in time. Snappa was then shot in the waist by Tato, who had returned. Snappa collapsed to the ground and was then split in half by Beserker with his chainsaw. Hammer walked up to Snappa and executed him, saying that he didn't mind it. The clones, Old Guy, and Tato then went off to relax in the plains. Soon, a venator had arrived. Once it set foot on Zarbon, Old Guy was gone. Hammer, Fox, Beserker, and Tato all then boarded the ship and left to Coruscant. Meanwhile, Sparker had reached the secret Death Watch base. He then gave the battle plans to Pre Vizsla, who planned to destroy the jedi and Republic with them. In an unkown location in the galaxy, Dooku was talking to Darth Sidious. Sidious told him that once they got the battle plans they would trade them for something else. Dooku then asked what could be more important than the Republic's major battle plans, but Sidious just smiled as a reply. Sequel The next game of Potato's, a sequel to this one, will be called The Tale of Omega. It will tie together all three of his previous games together and will be the beginning of a trilogy. Info Non-Playable Characters Old Guy Vees Snappa Master Derrik Alther Tato Vedge Maria Vedge Playable Characters ARC Captain Hammer- Spider Commander Wolffe- Ll Commander Cody- Namialus Commander Fox- Pinda Commander Gree Captain Rex- Kenobi Captain Lock- CBK Sergeant Sparker- Zinga Beserker- Killagal Comet- Cupcake Load- Ivar Splosive Locations The entire game will take place on the grassy world of Zarbon. As the clone survivors and Old Guy make their way to an escape ship, they'll make their way through jungles, cliffs, and local farms. Differences This game has many differences from the last games. For example, all of the higher ranked clones have their own base to discuss on and all of the lower ranked clones have a base. The scum base and regular discussion area are both still in this game. There will be new roles too, and maybe even a subplot somewhere in this game. How the murderer kills people will also be different from the previous games. Other Tater Games Despite not being connected to The Jedi Temple Game and Hunting the Hunters, both those games and this game were tied together in The Tale of Omega. 7952054370_ccc2329096.jpg 7952057028f_2bea3945de.jpg 79520756d64_b6d3b89778.jpg 7952082326_4e1ba73ecd0.jpg 7952096820_3b3493c724.jpg 7952107514_1b25c51a11.jpg 7952130944_c55d932baf.jpg 7970689418_rcc6d74d50e.jpg 7974474946_2f9c4fed16b.jpg 7977725481_015d0c02fa.jpg 7980726085_78927a87ca.jpg 7980740352_15f273cd2a.jpg 7980764284_1c3b40a7cd.jpg 7981086181_34ca5c7ff9.jpg 7981118514_97de82a37e.jpg 7981121878_c88c63800c.jpg 7983861434_74ec2f23607.jpg 7986785305_cc93e8aaf5.jpg 7986914569f_7c7c6541a8.jpg 7986977418_d11878f546.jpg 7986978043_cc1dff09a4.jpg Trivia This game marks CBK's fifth game as being scum. He has been scum more than anyone else. Convienently enough, Lock and Load both ended up as scum. This was the first Ambush game that had a third group. This was also the first Ambush game where players from two different sides won. This is the third game Zinga has won. So far, she has only won Potato's games. If the murderer, CBK, was not killed on the first day then all of his murder victims would have died at the beginning of Day 3. This game was originally supposed to start after Hunting the Hunters. But due to other people wanting to host, Potato post poned the game (then simply known as "The Clone Game") until later. It was then supposed to start after the third game, Pinda's Haters of the Jedi, but due to Spider wanting to host it was post poned again, along with Ivar hosting after Spider. It then finally began as the sixth Ambush Game. This game started much longer than Potato has expected, but due to more of the recent games being more serious Potato tried that for this game, so he thinks waiting for this to start was actually good for the game. All of the characters were prepared for the game long before it started. The character Old Guy was created shortly after Hunting the Hunters, so Potato's had his character made for a while now. The Xen Fex was originally supposed to come back some time during the Conclusion of the game, but Potato never found a place for it. It will return in another one of his games, though... Potato had planned for Load to die by eating the poisonous apple, the very apple his scum mentor Lock told him not to eat, ever since he first discovered them on Day 1. Both ARF Troopers survived the game. Old Guy's call that scared off the Xenfex was supposed to be a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi's Krayt Dragon cry that scared off the Tusken Raiders in A New Hope. Days 3 and 4's titles (Sacrifices are Made and Heroes Fall) are meant to be a nod toward the speech at the beginning of the game. More trivial and other information can be found at the Tater-Canon Appendices. Category:Games Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:Tater-Cannon Category:Tater-Canon Category:Phase II Category:The Jedi Temple Game Category:Hunting the Hunters Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Zarbon Category:Clone Wars Category:Clones